roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rule of Admin
About All content contained within this article relates to the Administrative staff of Expedition. This article will contain in detail the principles of and relating to the duties and regulations of Administration. Any members of Expedition staff should refer to this article when doubtful of his or her own responsibilities. Staff: The staff of Expedition are players given unique responsibility among their peers in the community. Being part of the Expedition staff is not an often occurrence, and should not be taken lightly in any manner. The complete list of duties of Administrators can be found in the list below. Offenses: Limits are what keep Admins from doing the opposite of their purpose, driving players Away from the game. Such limits are different from person to person so it's hard to say what is what, here is a rough guideline: * You may not promote another player to a staff position without proper permissions. * You may not in ANY '''case promote another player permanently without proper permissions. * You must keep pace with your responsibilities, you may not go inactive without letting someone know. * Any attempt to bypass punishments will result in the revocation of all privileges. (See more below). * Staff are not above players, and are not to reveal their position to gain any advantage over another player. * Staff that openly give powers away for any reason will be revoked until the case is reviewed. * Staff that abuse their powers in the manner of exploitation or hacking will be permanently banned with absolutely no'' '''chance'' of appeal. (Includes alternative accounts). * Staff may not use any commands while off duty unless it is a dire emergency. (More below). * You must not constantly kill people all the time. (As this may drive players away from the game). Responsibilities: All members of Expedition Staff have certain Responsibilities they must follow. These include but are not limited too the following: * Staff must respond to all inquiries by players in-game and on the group page, Discord, etc. * Staff will always be in either On Duty or Off Duty. These are explained in further detail below. * While on Duty, staff may utilize any power necessary (Remember, necessary. If it could be counted as abuse, don't do it.) to help the players, this includes answering questions and protecting from exploiters. On Duty and Off Duty: Members of Expedition Staff are given the options of two positions while in-game. They are explained in further detail below. Off Duty When staff are Off Duty, they are not to use any commands whatsoever for any reason (Unless it's a dire emergency, such as exploiting.) whatsoever. They must behave as a normal player would and should not reveal their position to anyone previously unaware. This also means no flying. : "Only exception to this rule is if you do it in a way where no other players may recognize you, I don't want any complaints about '"Flying MAN!!", if you wish to use Fly when Off Duty do so when you are :invisible or :noclip below the ground carefully. Be careful when attempting this as any mistake could lead to serious issues." EB8699 (talk) 06:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC)'' On Duty When staff are On Duty, they may use commands at their disposal so long as they are not committing offenses while doing so, and are following the agenda of fulfilling their responsibilities as an administrator. They may not play as a normal survivor while On Duty. This means no basing with other players. (They are allowed to get food and water.) If anyone has any Questions or Suggestions please leave them in the comments, this page is to be edited only when the addition/removal has been ironed out fully and is confirmed by me or the Community. (Or Wheatlies, he can override pretty much everything.) Disclaimer: The Head Administrator, currently EB8699, and game creator Wheatlies, are not subject to any of these rules and may override them should they find it necessary. (This does not mean pester them about your ban.) Application Deprecated: [The following has been archived in favor of a better upcoming system, Please do not use the below, the new Staff Application system will be announced when it is open.]''' If you feel you are ready to apply and have read the above, send the following to the Head-Admin: # What rank are you aiming for? # Why do you think you will be good for this position? # Do you have supporters? If so, How many and names? # How experienced are you at Expedition? # How experienced are you at being a Staff Member? # What is your reputation in the Community? # How often will you be doing your duty? # Do you predict that you will abuse your powers? # Will you record evidence of Hackers/Exploiters? # Will you contact the Head-Admin before/after you ban/kick players? # If Lord Wheatlies was to ask you face to face, 'Will you be a useful Staff Member for me?' How would you respond? # Can you cooperate with other Staff Members? # Are you able to join the Discord Server? # How often will you contact the Head-Admin? # When are you able to play? (E.g: Timezone, Ideal start and finish times to play with you.) # Can you join the Expedition Fan Club? No need to copy the questions, just copy the numbers and put your answers in. Answers that are: "Yes"/"No" will probably not be good.. Same goes for answers that are: "B3cauz I leik aboz! Plox mak m3 admun!!!" Be mature about it, being Moderator is just as important as being Admin, both are highly valued positions and if you are unable to fill the role someone else will because the whole purpose of these positions is to keep the community happy and safe. If you can't do that then you don't deserve the role. __NOEDITSECTION__